criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Foyet
I was thinking aobut something: In Omnivore, Derek claimed that the Reaper "shot, stabbed or bludgeoned" 21 victims. I believe that included Foyet himself, as the 911 call he made before injuring himself claims he and Amanda Bertram were "victims 8 and 9". Because of this, I believe the Reaper killed 20 victims, only killing one his first time. Does anyone think there is any logic in this? --Jpx400 16:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Interesting point. I guess one could consider George to be one of his own victims. -Sec_1971 18:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I don't think the gun Foyet uses is a Colt Anaconda. You see it in a close-up before he kills Nina Hale in Omnivore and it's very different from an Anaconda. I read in a comment on Youtube that it is some Smith and Wesson model with three digits. --Jpx400 16:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I was just going by what the "official" CBS/wetpaint wiki said. If we can get a good close up and confirm it is a different model, then we can correct it. See if you can dig it up. I'll try, too. -Sec_1971 16:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Interesting, it does look different. The sights are different and the barrel is round. Maybe we can find some pictures of revolvers and make comparisons. -Sec_1971 16:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Does this look more like it to you? It's a S$W 629 .44 -Sec_1971 17:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I checked the S&W homepage and I didn't find anyone like the revolver Foyet uses. Check the following link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjiMA39uefo&feature=related You get a good close-up when Foyet holds the gun to Nina Hale's forehead. It is about the same size as the 629, but the color and barrel is different. --Jpx400 10:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) This looks exactly like it. It's also a S&W 629 -Sec_1971 14:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You're right. Is it some sub-model of the 629? --Jpx400 18:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Actually, the prop used in the show is an Airsoft BB gun. But, yes, it's a 629 Performance Center .44 Magnum (according to the site). Pretty nasty looking weapon. -Sec_1971 02:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually, airsoft guns and BB guns are two different things. Airsoft guns fire 6 mm plastic or biodegradable BBs, whereas BB guns fire 4.5 mm metal BBs. Airsoft guns usually shoot no faster than 700 feet per second, whereas BB guns shoot up to 1000 feet per second, and are sometimes used in hunting as they can be lethal for certain small animals. Airsoft guns are rarely lethal to anything. I believe the prop used for the show was a BB gun, not an airsoft gun. -Psychonaut25 01:32 AM, February 19, 2010 (UTC -5) Victim Nr 7 I just noticed something when I watched the beginning of Omnivore again. A newspaper article tells that The Reaper killed victims 5 and 6 at the same time, and later, Foyet's 911 call made shortly before he stabbed himself claims he and Amanda Bertram were victims 8 and 9, which would mean that victim 7 was killed alone. Does anyone think that will have some significance in 100?--Jpx400 12:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he purposely said 8 and 9 to throw them off?? - Age Wow, 1968. That's only three years older than me. C. Thomas Howell didn't age very well. Anyway, Jpx, did you happen to what kind of semi-auto he was using? -Sec_1971 15:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It's hard to tell, but it looked a bit like a Browning Hi-Power. BTW, I deduced Foyet's approximate age through Omnivore. The BAU mention that he was 28 when he was "attacked" and a zoom-in on his picture showed that it happened in January 1996 which puts his birthyear at roughly 1968. --Jpx400 20:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It is a .45 M1911A1 pistol- annoymous :That's something only a CSI or a profile would notice. Good job. haha - Typos Since this page has been locked, I guess I'll just leave my corrections and thoughts here. 1. "His first murders as the Boston Reaper occurred in Boston between 1995 to 1998." For this, saying the murders occurred in Boston is redundant - his nickname is the Boston Reaper. An alternative would be saying that they occurred in Boston, Massachusetts (although I don't particularly think people would guess otherwise...). So, "in Boston" needs to be taken out. ********* Counter act: This sentence is not redundant. Boston Reaper is a pronoun so it doesn't tell you that is takes place in boston twice. The nickname could read, " The Terror 10 occured in boston between…", and this sentence would not be redundant. 2. Under Modus Operandi, the sentence "...stab his teenage female victims, they younger they were,..." needs to be fixed by changing the first "they" to "the". 3. Also under Modus Operandi, I believe "...usual revolvers to put most of the victims down,..." should be changed for aesthetics. Humans aren't generally said to be "put down", animals are. I think it should be changed to "...usual revolvers to kill most of the passengers..." or something to that effect. Also, it says he used his knife to finish them off. I thought only the female victims were ever stabbed (except for the elderly man stabbed in the throat and whose wife was shot)? Iffy88 04:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 :Your suggestions are exactly what was there before a bunch of people started changing them around. I don't ever recall George being referred to as the "Boston Reaper", as "The Reaper" was the name he actually invented for himself. I'll unlock the page so you can make the corrections. - Thank you! I fixed the typos. I left the Boston Reaper thing as is, since I'd rather not spark a debate on that. Otherwise, if you need to, you can relock the page. Iffy88 07:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 Re: Typos 3.: At the crime scene, Rossi himself said Foyet used guns to "put down" (in this case "incapacitate") the victims before stabbing them to death. Foyet did always stab his teenage female victims, but he also stabbed men and older women (Derek says The Reaper had no specific victimology or M.O.). He didn't really care about how he killed his victims, it was all about power and control. He apparently stabbed the teenage female victims because he was attracted to them. Also, in the beginning of Omnivore, when Hotch says "The Reaper", Garcia asks: "Like...the Boston Reaper?". It's possible that the full name was used by non-Boston residents.--Jpx400 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I knew the phrase, "put down" was correct, I just couldn't remember who used it. I think when I initially wrote the article, I did use the phrase "he always stabbed his teenage female victims". That's kind of why I put the block on the page; there were too many newbies and short-attention-span people editing it. I'm with Jpx400 on those points. - Spam Filter? I was going to create an article about Tramadol, simply to point out that it is a synthetic opiate, and not available OTC, but the spam filter blocked it. As the admin of this wiki, I would think that at least I could slide stuff past the spam filter. Oh well. - Tobias hankel You would say Reids arch rival is Tobias Hankel?-Reid fanboy 20:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Foyet's Gun, Cont. The .45 M1911A1 is a semi-auto handgun, not a revolver. The old picture description was correct. I'm guessing he used an M1911A1 in 100. --Jpx400 09:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I understand NOTHING about guns of any kind. That said, if you watch the pic of the one laying on the carpet at full size, it says M1911A1 in the gun barrel; that's why I made the change. Check it, and change it if I'm wrong, please! :) :I can't tell what the barrel says, but I doubt that's important. Also, they say clearly in Omnivore that Foyet preferred .44 Magnum revolvers. --Jpx400 14:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Correction for the "Notes" section: The medicine prescribed for Foyet's hyperthyroidism was Tapazole, not Tramadol. Tramadol is a painkiller. Tapazole is the brand name for methimazole. Like other thyroid medications, methimazole can be bought over the counter. GWoman332 (talk) 01:09, March 2, 2016 (UTC)GWoman332GWoman332 (talk) 01:09, March 2, 2016 (UTC)